


En El Límite Del Bien Y Del Mal

by muertxdeamor



Category: La casa de papel (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lo subiré en algún momento de mi vida :P, M/M, No sé a dónde voy con esto, Team as Family, anger issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muertxdeamor/pseuds/muertxdeamor
Summary: La vida es una puta montaña rusa. Nunca hay manera de saber cuándo vas a estar arriba y cuándo vas a estar precipitándote hacia el vacío. Nunca hay manera de saber cuándo lo vas a mandar todo a la mierda y a decidir que, en fin. Ya que no te queda nada que perder, qué menos que abandonar este mundo dando por culo todo lo que puedas.





	En El Límite Del Bien Y Del Mal

_La vida es una puta montaña rusa. Nunca hay manera de saber cuándo vas a estar arriba y cuándo vas a estar precipitándote hacia el vacío. Nunca hay manera de saber cuándo lo vas a mandar todo a la mierda y a decidir que, en fin. Ya que no te queda nada que perder, qué menos que abandonar este mundo dando por culo todo lo que puedas._

 

 


End file.
